DGrayLabyrinth
by Kaida Amaya
Summary: Sisters always fight, Yuik and Kaida as well. When it involves Yuik borrowing Kaida's favorite book without permission it escalates, and ends with Yuik wishing a character would take Kaida away. Be careful what you wish for, it may just come true.


Konnichiwa, it's me again! I was watching Labyrinth the other day and got this crazy idea for a fanfiction. Long story short I bounced the idea off my friend yuikshiro (who will be a main character in this story as well) and she said it was awesome.

So here we are! This is my third D.G-M fic. I also have two more on the way. One of them needs a title and the other needs the prologue written. After that they will be uploaded for your enjoyment!

Oh and also I will not be uploading the first chapter of Crystal Resonance until I get the prologues up. Why? Cuz I'm evil like that!

Anyway, enjoy! Arigato goziemashita~ Kaida

**Title: **-Labyrinth (because this is loosely based off the movie _Labyrinth_)

**Genre: **Fantasy/Romance

**Summary: **Sisters always fight, Yuik and Kaida as well. When it involves Yuik borrowing Kaida's favorite book without permission it escalates, and ends with Yuik wishing a character would take Kaida away. Be careful what you wish for, it may just come true.

**Pairings: **AllenxOC

**Disclaimer: **I do not own -Man or Labyrinth. Kudos to the people who do.

* * *

**-Prologue-  
**Timeless Rivalry

"Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the goblin city, to take back the child that you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom as great." The girl paused with uncertainty.

"For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom as great…and my kingdom as great…" the girl muttered, frustration etched on her brow. "Damn, I can never remember that line."

She sighed in frustration. Gathering up the hem of her dress and revealing the faded blue jeans underneath, she trudged over to a nearby park bench and plopped down. "Why can I never remember that line?" Another sigh.

She ran her fingers through her pale blue hair. The dim light filtering through the clouds above caused her hair to shine dully. These same clouds promised rain before too long.

Crossing her arms stubbornly, she closed her eyes and continues trying to remember the forgotten line.

Just as she started to clear the fog in her memory, a loud series of bell chimes echoed in the air.

Panic coursed through her veins as she quickly glanced up at the nearby clock tower.

"Oh no I'm late!" Jumping up from her seat she gathered the hem of her dress up again before making a mad dash for her home.

~xXx~

She climbed the steps of the front porch wearily and panting loudly. Before she had a chance to open the front door it was flung open forcefully from the inside.

It had been thrown open by a woman not much taller than herself. She had short, pink hair, a very strange fashion sense, and a very pissed off expression.

"You're late, Kaida." The woman tapped her foot against the wooden porch angrily.

"I know Fou, I'm sorry." Kaida hung her head. It had started to rain as she ran home so her bangs hung limply in her face, rain dripping off the tips from her drenched hair.

"Well get inside." Fou stepped back into the house, allowing Kaida to trudge wearily inside.

"I know I'm not your actual mother but I still deserve some respect." Fou sounded pissed.

_Then again, when doesn't she sound pissed?_ Kaida thought bitterly before hiving her stepmother a reply of "Whatever," and running up the stairs as fast as she could. She passed her father as she rushed up to her room.

Her father was a short man, not much taller than his wife. He was clearly of Asian decent, though his hair was blonde and cut short. His fashion sense was just as strange as Fou's.

"Bak, she treats me like the wicked stepmother no matter what I do," Fou said angrily when she saw her husband on the stairs.

Bak shrugged it off. "She just isn't used to having you around all the time." And with that the two walked out of the house to spend a romantic night out.

~xXx~

A bedroom door slammed shut violently. Kaida stormed over to her desk. She slumped down into the chair there and groaned loudly, letting her head hit the top of the desk with a loud _thunk_.

Sighing loudly, she wearily reached for the handle on the top drawer of her desk. There was a book that she always put there. She desperately needed the comfort of her favorite book right now.

Groping around in the drawer for the familiar leather cover, she let her eyes close from the weariness she was feeling.

Something was off though. She couldn't feel the beloved book anywhere in the drawer.

Her eyes snapped open and narrowed in suspicion as she peered into the drawer to see the book was indeed missing.

She growled, burning anger visible in her silvery blue eyes. "Yuik…"

Angrily, she pushed her chair back from the desk and stood up. She stormed out of her room and down the hall until she reached the door that led to her younger half sister's room.

She slammed the door open to see Yuik laying on the floor with **her **book.

"The fuck do you think you're doing?"

* * *

And there is another prologue done! Lol I had to finish and upload this one tonight or risk getting murdered by Yuik.

Lately I've been in the habit of leaving the 'what' out of questions like the one at the end of this update. Lol so I had to leave it out of the story as well.

Anyway I need 1 review before I'll post an update, and no Yuik your review does not count towards this cuz you're in the story lol

Reviews will get goblin shaped cookies!


End file.
